Digimon Fusion REDUX: The Dragon Empress
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: (Takes Place before 'The Mervamon Virus'.) Cyna, after being banished from her refuge due to her curse, finds herself in the Digital World, helpless and afraid. But there's a Knight of Darkness waiting to help her... Should she take his help? Or is her fate inevitable... And will someone save her?... (Private Message me if you want a favorite digimon included!)
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

She felt... strange... as though she had been hurtled through space-time for even a brief moment... even so... she still had her companion... Derpy...

Cyna slowly came to, and got up to dust herself off. She tried using her psychic abilities... only to realize that they weren't working. Derpy exited her jacket and floated around for a second before turning to her. He made some confused fish noises and she shrugged in response. Derpy then returned to her jacket as she looked at the crystal in her necklace... and realized it was shattered. "Blasters! Until the crystal repairs itself... I'm helpless... My deagle doesn't have any bullets left either." She sighed, and began walking in a random direction...

_**To be continued...**_

**Authors Note: This takes place around the same time as the Fusion Fighters appearing in the Digital World.**


	2. Chapter 2: Experimentation and Suffering

Cyna eventually sat down under a rather large Digibyte tree, in Forest Zone. She knew someone had been stalking her for the past two standard weeks, but her hunger was killing her and making it too painful to keep moving. She heard the trees rustle, and saw a massive knight in black armor with silver secondary colors emerge. (AxeKnightmon.) ?: "Hello there, human." Cyna screeched and tried to back away in terror. "What are you!?" "I, am AxeKnightmon. I am not your enemy, but we can come to an... agreement." She backed up against a tree, scared for her life. "... What kind of deal?" AxeKnightmon chuckled darkly. "You would have to agree regardless." Cynas terror gave way to resolve, as she glared at him. She got up and ran at him, punching the ankle armor. AxeKnightmon just slapped her across the face and knocked her unconscious...

She woke up, confused... where was she... who was she... why was she here?... she blinked a few times and saw she was in some kind of... tube? She was free floating in it, surrounded by some kind of liquid... but what for?...

Outside the experimentation chamber, AxeKnightmon and his brother, Quartzmon/Bagramon, were overlooking their test subject. Bagramon: "This super-soldier project should work perfectly... infusing her with the raw data ofthose synthetic digimon should create a weapn strong enough to win us the digital world, finally. And then I can remake this world into what I desire!" Tactimon walked in. "And I assume you want us to train it once its done." Bagramon smiled. "For once, you are correct in assuming my intentions, Tactimon. Except she'll be YOUR apprentice. Now flip that lever!" Tactimon not only flipped it, he tore it off. But it still worked regardless as the container was electrified and the test subject screamed in untold amounts of agony before blacking out...


	3. Chapter 3: Suffering is Bliss

Pain... Suffering... Her only constant companions... How long has she been in her pain-sleep now?... Even she doesn't know... All she is, is pain... constant, blinding agony that grips her from everywhere... by now she was so habituated to it that she embraced it like an old friend... and yet, she felt it was starting to end...

She woke up with a start and looked around. She was in a cot of some kind, which she promptly got off of. She felt... incomplete, but didn't remember why. She exited the room she had been in, and entered a hallway with two Troopmon in it. The first one nearly jumped at the sudden sight of her, but quickly collected himself. "Lord AxeKnightmon wants you in his quarters immediately." Theytook up escort positions next to her, and herded her towards the room she had been ordered to enter. They opened the door, shoved her in none-too-nicely, and shut it. All she saw was a chair, which, after some hesitation, she sat down in. She heard footsteps from the other side, and then all the lights came on at once. AxeKnightmon was there, standing in front of her. "Hello there, Palutenamon. I presume you had a nice nap?" Palutenamon... yes, that was her name... "Yes, my lord..." "It seems you don't remember your assignment? Let me refresh you: You are one of the four generals of the Bagra Army, welding obscene power and strength for your size. You command the Forest Zone, Island Zone, and Magma Zone Detachments as of right now. Your goal is to capture the code crowns in those zones using any means necessary." She then remembered her mission, how to open zone portals... but it all felt so... wrong... Palutenamon smiled and bowed as she got up. "As you wish." She then left, heading for the first target: Forest Zone...


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of the Empress

**Special Thanks to oshawottlover and their suggestion of Veemon making an appearance!**

Palutenamon arrived in Forest Zone, and looked around. "Mmmm... too dense." She then used a White Lightningstorm, one of her attacks. (It launches an intense blast of lightning so strong it incinerates anything within a 50 meter radius and sets flammable objects on fire within a 2 kilometer radius.) As she watched the forest burn, she couldn't help but notice a small blue dragon digimon fighting its way through the cinders of the raging forest fire she had created. She flew over to it. P: "So you challenge me?... After I nearly incinerated this entire forest with one fell swoop?" ?: "I won't let you harm Forest Zone." She'd giggle mockingly. "And what is your name?" The little dragon looked up at her. Veemon: "It's Veemon. And I will be your undoing." Palutenamon then winded up a punch, before Veemon used Vee Headbutt, which, while not knocking her down, did stun her a little before she growled. P: "Tough little one are we? I'll send you to Dust Zone with the rest of the bodies in the forest!" She then rewinded the punch, and threw it at him. "Tachyon Incinerator Punch!" The force of the blow sent Veemon flying as she growled. P: "Vermin. If I see him again I'll finish him myself." She then set out for the village...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but you get the gist: Palutenamon is STRONG, and she doesn't like to let minions do what she could handle herself.**

**Palutenamon: "Fuck off, I'm busy eating right now."**

**Me: _runs_**

**Adios, and follow for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Resistance

**If you guys want a digimon included, just PM me with the name of the digimon! I'll always be accomodating to reader suggestions!**

Palutenamon approached Shoutmon's village, smirking as she knew there wouldn't be much resistance. She'd blast a few empty huts apart to get everyone's attention. Once that was done, she prepared a ball of white lightning. "Attention, you pathetic excuses for Digimon. If none of you hand over the code crown immediately, I'll vaporize the entire village, and enjoy watching you suffer!" The villagers trembled, but a small red dragon walked into the front of them. ?: "I won't let you." She snickered. P: "What's your name so I can add it to my kill list?" The dragon growled. Shoutmon: "The name is Shoutmon. AND IF YOU THINK YOURE SO TOUGH THEN COME AT ME!" She smirked. "As you wish." Palutenamon moved so fast it was like an afterimage. Ballistamon used Seismic Speaker, which caused her to cover her sensitive ears in pain, and then Shoutmon followed it up with a Rock and Roller, which sent her flying back. Once she recovered, she glared at them. "Interesting tactic. But futile. WHITE LIGHTNINGSTORM!" The intense blast all but deleted Shoutmon and launched him into the human world while his friends ran as fast as they could away from her. She then began to look for the code crown in the general vicinity of the village, and eventually dug it up, pocketing her first code crown...

**After this chapter, there will be a timeskip until the Fusion Fighters show up in Forest Zone. But there's still more coming!**

**Authors Note: I've been coughing like General Grievous lately, so I haven't been making as much progress with my stories. I do apologize and hope you guys understand.**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings of Rebirth

Cyna woke up in some kind of otherworldly realm, and looked around... nothing but darkness for her... It was as if someone had ripped her soul out and trapped it somewhere. Well, she has powers unlike most mortals... they'll regret that... She began to probe the outer walls of her prison using her psionic abilities...

Palutenamon was relaxing on a beach on Island Zone, Chibitortlemon asleep on her belly as the other digimon played around her. She wasn't dictatorial like the others, a remnant of her precursors kind nature. She felt... disturbed... as if something had awoken inside of her... Her comlink began to beep until she opened the comm message. MadLeomon: "Lord Palutenamon, we are under attack by Shoutmon and his lot again!" She growled back, "Well go deal with them yourself then. And if you see MailBirdramon, he's mine." MadLeomon acknowledged the order, and closed the comm...

Two weeks later, she went to Forest Zone to see what was taking him so long... and saw his data particles flying skyward. She roared in rage as her dragon spirits manifested themselves behind her. "YOU'RE ALL USELESS! NOW I HAVE TO WASTE MY ALL TOO PRECIOUS RELAXATION TIME DEALING WITH SOME REBEL SCUM!" OddSaberdramon*: "How about you let me handle this myself, mistress?" She glared at him fiercely enough to make him back down instantly and back up whimpering. She then charged at Shoutmon X3 and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a building. He recovered quickly and flinched at the sight of her. Shoutmon: "It's you again! You came to deal with me personally?" It then clicked for her and she smirked. "So you've gotten an upgrade... I wonder how?" Shoutmon started to reply about digi-fusion, but she cut him off. "That was rhetorical, dumbass." She looked around them, and eventually saw Mikey. She then prepared a Tachyon Incinerator Punch to hit Mikey with as she used Afterimage* to teleport in front of Mikey. Shoutmon X3 charged her afterimage...

*Afterimage: An illusionatory based attack where she creates an afterimage from her speed. Similar to Goku's Afterimage Attack.

*OddSaberdramon: Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon. Self-explanatory.

**Here begins the fall of Palutenamon. To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Collapse

**When we last left off, Palutenamon was about to punch Mikey into next year. What happens next, you may ask? Lets find out now...**

... But something stopped her from throwing the punch. Instead, she lowered her fist as X3 rammed into the afterimage, dissolving it. _"Why can't I finish him off!? I just... can't bring myself to do it..."_ Mikey was equally confused. "Why didn't you attack me when I had the chance?" She wasn't listening, however, as she gripped her head." Palutenamon: "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I CONTROL MY OWN BODY, NOT YOU!" She screamed in rage and fury before collapsing.

Inside her head, the spirit of Cyna materialized. Cyna: "You're a falsehood, a Lie, Palutenamon. You were created by your masters only to serve as their bitch." Palutenamon growled and responded, yelling, "YOU ARE THE FALSEHOOD! I AM THE REAL CONTROLLER OF THIS BODY! YOULL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM ME BY FORCE!" They then began to clash, Old versus new...

**Short chapter, I know. But I've been really sick as of late, sorry for the sluggish posts.**


End file.
